


长得俊｜恋爱聚焦

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖校园爱情





	长得俊｜恋爱聚焦

咖啡馆。

尤长靖从一开始就感受到，林彦俊不太喜欢他。

不是他直觉有多敏锐，也不是他人有多敏感，而是再迟钝的人也能看出的事实。

第一次陈立农把自己和朱正廷向他的室友林彦俊介绍的时候，林彦俊只是看了他一眼，再也没正眼瞧过他。他和陈立农聊学术，和朱正廷聊八卦，唯独不和自己说话，即使他就坐在他身边。

尤长靖百无聊赖地搅着咖啡，偏过头打量他。不得不说这个男生真好看啊。下颌线划出一道冷酷，眉头舒展又露出一丝温柔。他明明是个风度有趣的人，为什么偏偏不理自己呢？

他听见林彦俊正在和朱正廷讨论食物。出于试探，尤长靖忍不住插话问他：“你最喜欢吃什么饭啊？”他注视着他，眨巴着好看的眼睛，认真地问。

林彦俊一顿，只是斜着瞥了他一眼，就垂下眼淡漠地说：“妈妈做的饭。”

啊？尤长靖怔住。他应该知道自己问这个问题是想以后约他吃饭的吧，这是不给自己留一点情面啊？

“还有问题吗？”他听见林彦俊淡淡回问。他摇摇头，两只小手在桌子下面绞紧又松开，有点泄气。

陈立农坐在对面，把他们所有对话和神情都收入眼底。他挠挠头，若有所思。

“阿俊，你不喜欢长靖吗？”陈立农在和林彦俊走回宿舍的路上忍不住问。“他人很好也很可爱，唱歌也好听，在我们声乐社超受欢迎的诶。”

林彦俊手插着兜，步伐停顿了下，又恢复正常。

“你想多了。”他平静地说，低头把脚边的一空水瓶以漂亮的姿势扔进不远处的垃圾桶。哐当一声，完美落入。

“这样吗。”陈立农低咕了一句，跟上他慢慢地走回去。

食堂。

“欸！长靖！”陈立农一手拿着筷子，一只手举得高高的朝尤长靖挥动。尤长靖端着餐盘，也看见了他，开心的脸在看到一旁坐着的林彦俊变得一丝犹豫，想了想还是穿过人群坐了过来。

“哈喽，农农。”他故意不和林彦俊打招呼。林彦俊也不在意，他只是抬了下眼，就继续低头吃饭。

“正正呢？怎么没和你一起。”陈立农发现只有他一个人，有点奇怪。  
“他约了几个学弟去逛街，一下课就跑啦。”尤长靖摊摊手表示无奈，又突然哭丧起脸，“农农，你们是不是也要学线性代数？我觉得好难哦，老师上午讲的我都没听懂。”

“我们是在学啦，但是我也学得不太好。”陈立农想到了什么，用手肘戳了戳一旁默默嚼饭的林彦俊：“诶阿俊，你不是一直数学都超棒的吗，教教我们呗。”

“你们不是要排练么，有时间？”林彦俊用纸擦擦嘴，慢悠悠地说。声乐社最近正在为元旦晚会准备节目，陈立农他们三个就是其中一个合唱节目。

“说的也是哦。”陈立农点点头，“那你把你的笔记借给长靖看看呗，考试前我再借你的看。”

尤长靖抬起头，想出言阻止，却也想看看林彦俊的反应如何。  
他还是一脸的平静，黑色的眼眸没有掀起一丝波澜。他没有说好，也没有说不好，一阵儿没说话，仿佛在做什么艰难的心理斗争。最后他抿了抿唇，轻轻点了下头。

陈立农看到室友点头答应，开心极了，立刻转头对尤长靖笑着说：“那很好嘛，晚上排练的时候，我就把彦俊的笔记给你，你…”

“不用了。”

“嗯？长靖你说什么？”陈立农怀疑自己听错了。

“我说，如果你的室友觉得很不情愿的话，那就不用了。”尤长靖慢慢地说，他站起身，端起餐盘离开，“我吃完了，先走了哦。”

其实根本没吃完。只是心里涩涩的，毫无食欲了。

图书馆。

下午尤长靖没课，随便在图书馆找了个位置坐下学习。盯着面前摊开的线代的课本，脑海里浮现的全是林彦俊表情平淡的俊脸。

为什么只对自己这样，他真的想不明白。林彦俊虽然话不多，但对陌生人也会礼貌地笑笑，绝不是不理不睬。陈立农不止一次对他说自己的室友人帅心善，不要被他有点凶的外表所骗。可是对自己，又凶又冷漠，也不知道到底做错了什么，惹他厌烦。

真是的，其他人讨厌自己谁会在意呢。可偏偏是他啊。

尤长靖撑着下巴，转着笔，内心苦闷，无心学习。过了一会，他起身去厕所，洗了把脸，强迫自己清醒下来。扯了张纸擦干后，回到自己的座位处，却惊讶地发现桌上面多了一个本子。

是个很普通的灰色线圈本。尤长靖翻开来看，封面处用黑色水性笔写着“Evan”。再往后翻，是工工整整的线性代数方程式，还有整理的密密麻麻的笔记。他的字不算好看，却写得格外认真，在一些复杂的公式旁还用红笔耐心写了注释。  
尤长靖摸着纸张上字迹的凹凸纹路，心里的酸涩立刻被疯狂涌入的喜悦甜蜜取代。下一秒，他抱着本子，咧嘴笑起来。他甚至想把本子拿到唇边印上唇印，可是大庭广众之下还是有些害羞。

半晌，他突然想到什么，猛地转过身四处张望许久，却没有看见那个期望中瘦高的身影。

篮球场。

“农农，把球给我。”林彦俊弓着身子站在外场，冲陈立农打着手势。陈立农正被范丞丞死死地防着，焦头烂额之际，心生一计，脸色突变，指着他身后喊了句：“Justin，你怎么了？”

正虎视眈眈盯着林彦俊动作的黄明昊突然被cue，“啊？”了一声愣住。

范丞丞顿时慌了手脚，赶紧扭头看他。陈立农趁机把球朝林彦俊抛去。伴随着一道完美的弧线，篮球准确地落在林彦俊的手上。他绕开回过神来的黄明昊和范丞丞，轻松跃起，把球投进了篮筐里。是个空心三分。

“Yes！”陈立农激动得握紧拳头，和林彦俊击了个掌。范丞丞气急，跺着脚指着陈立农的鼻尖愤愤吼道：“你！使诈！这个不算！”

“我可没犯规哦，没有冒犯，没有妨碍，对吧？”陈立农笑眯眯的，“关心则乱诶。”

范丞丞气鼓鼓的，却又没处反驳。突然脑袋上挨了一个爆栗，黄明昊一气打不出来，抓着他的肩膀使劲儿摇晃：“傻瓜，你前天就这样吃亏了，竟然还上当！”

“这不是关心你吗。”范丞丞小声嘀咕，却引来了黄明昊更恨铁不成钢的教训。陈立农和林彦俊抱着手臂站在一旁，吃瓜吃得津津有味。

“诶？那不是长靖吗？”陈立农侧头擦汗，突然看见那个熟悉的身影朝他们走来。

尤长靖在他们还在打球的时候就到了。他隔着铁丝网，视线准确聚焦在林彦俊身上。奔跑，运球，弹跳，投篮，微笑，击掌，他的每个动作表情都落入他的眼中，包括额边滴落的汗珠和在风中扬起的白色t恤。  
等他们看似中场休息时，他才慢慢走近他们，看见陈立农笑着朝他挥着手。林彦俊也转过身来看他，他的视线终于没有再从他身上挪开。

尤长靖的嘴角不禁上扬了些许。他走到他们面前，朝林彦俊摊开双手，手心处放的是他的灰色封皮笔记本。  
“诺，还给你，谢谢啦。”尤长靖除了歌词本，从小到大都没有这么用心保存一个本子。他怕折了页，都不敢放进书包里，每天抱着它上下课自习；吃饭的时候小心地放在围巾上裹起来，生怕挨到桌上沾了油。

“不客气。”林彦俊先是用毛巾擦了擦手心的汗，再从他手中接过本子。由于刚打完球，他骨节分明的手带着湿热的温度，擦过尤长靖手心时，他觉得那块皮肤快要烧着。

“哇，彦俊，你还是给长靖了嘛。”陈立农凑过头来，满脸的欣慰，“没想到我的教训你竟然听进去了。”  
“你教训什么？”尤长靖不解。  
“说他那天对你太凶了啦。这人明明平常不是这样的。”陈立农笑着说。林彦俊还没听完他的话，拿着笔记本，晃了晃胳膊，转身朝球场边缘看台走去，把本子默默收进书包，双肩包只跨了单肩，便往门口迈着步子离开。

原来他给他笔记本，是农农对他说的。尤长靖低落地咬唇，心底嘲笑自己太傻，扯着嘴角对着陈立农和他们两个打完架的小学弟勉强笑笑，低下头落寞极了。

他果然很讨厌自己。

声乐教室。

“今天咱们三个彩排一下，我让彦俊过来帮我们录一下视频，我们看看效果。”陈立农立志于改善两个最好的朋友间微妙僵硬的关系，本来他们打算请摄影社的同学来帮忙，他硬是盛情邀请了林彦俊。

不过林彦俊的确是个好帮手。  
“彦俊很喜欢拍照摄影的，不比摄影社的人差啦。之前我们表演的时候我都是让他帮我拍照的。我们宿舍里堆着好几个他的微单呢。”陈立农拍拍他的肩，让他站在教室一侧，他跑到朱正廷和尤长靖身边，准备彩排。

“彦俊，你开始录的时候跟我们说一下哦。”  
林彦俊说好，低下头把相机安在三脚架上。尤长靖看着他低头专注的神情，莫名的电流从心脏冒出，酥酥麻麻密布全身细胞，让他不由得抿着唇，压抑住内心不断翻滚的情绪。

在林彦俊面前唱歌，他其实有点紧张，也实在不想注视他冷淡的脸。但是唱歌是他绝不想动摇的事，拿起话筒，躁动复杂的心才逐渐平静下来。深呼口气，在林彦俊比着开始的手势中，缓缓开口，细腻柔和的声音弥漫在不大的教室里，令人沉醉。

他们三个不是第一次同台，默契自然是有的，合唱的声音层次分明，也有不少眼神的互动，一曲下来，还有种意犹未尽的感觉。  
“彦俊，把视频给我们看看吧，让我们找找问题。”陈立农对着林彦俊说。  
林彦俊却没有动，插着兜仿佛陷入了沉思。陈立农觉得奇怪，走过去想拿起相机，却被他用手摁住。

“怎么了？”陈立农出声询问。  
林彦俊不回答，他皱了皱眉，又露出复杂为难的表情。突然，他拿起相机，头也不回地冲出教室。

“彦俊！你去哪！”陈立农着急喊他，想跑出去追上他，却被尤长靖拦住了。  
“我去找他。”尤长靖外套也不穿就跑出去，很快消失在教学楼拐角处。

宿舍。

林彦俊的步伐很快，尤长靖用尽全力跟上他进了宿舍，在他关门的一瞬间拼命抵住了门框，伴随着他惊讶的眼神钻进他的寝室，一把抢过他的相机。

“林彦俊，”刚才跑得紧，他靠着墙大口大口地喘着气，断断续续说着话，瞪着他，嗓音带着质问和愤怒。  
“你对我有意见就算了，你冷眼看我我都可以忍受，你不想理我我也认了，但是请你不要拿我们的彩排出气好吗？我们为了这次演出付出了很多你知不知道？你就算讨厌我，也不要辜负了陈立农邀请你的一番好心吧？”

很明显，尤长靖觉得是林彦俊因为自己的缘故没有好好拍摄，所以一逃了之。满腔的不甘和酸涩都通过喊骂发泄了出来，顿时痛快了许多。他本不相信林彦俊是如此不负责任之人，但今天他任性无故的离开让他把积攒的不解都凝成炸弹，爆发在他们中间，发出震耳欲聋的声响。

林彦俊显然被他的拷问问得愣了神。半晌，他嘴唇蠕动了一下，想说些什么，却又没有开口。  
最后，他低着头，不看他的目光，声音低沉：“对不起，我去给你们重拍。”他又伸出手，指着他手里拿着的相机：“你把相机还给我好吗。”

所以他是默认了自己的话喽？尤长靖不可置信，他骨子里还是不敢相信林彦俊是这样的人。他其实盼望着他能出言反驳，没想到他竟间接承认了。一瞬间，尤长靖愤意达到极点，他没把相机还给他，而是低下头，赌气摁下开关，看看他录的是什么玩意。

“诶！别看！”林彦俊急忙想阻止，一切却都晚了。

尤长靖盯着屏幕上的人，愣住了。

三分五十秒的歌，包括合唱的部分，尤长靖大概唱了两分钟左右。然而在这段视频里，这三分五十秒的时长，每分每秒，镜头都对准着他的脸，没有移动丝毫。  
不是全景，没有陈立农，没有朱正廷，只有他尤长靖深情歌唱的脸出现在屏幕正中央，不论是闭眼的专注，还是停顿时的微笑，或是唱到投入时的忘我，相机的镜头至始至终都为他的脸而聚焦。

尤长靖整个人呆住。他脑袋一片浆糊，已经理不顺这发生的一切事情的联系。视频放完，寝室里异常安静，只有林彦俊的鞋子焦躁蹭地的声音和他粗重压抑的呼吸声。

过了好一会，尤长靖才呆滞地把相机轻轻地放在身边的桌上，抬起头注视林彦俊的脸。林彦俊早已不敢看他，双手插在兜里，紧张地捏着裤子内侧的布料。

“林彦俊，这是什么意思？”尤长靖真的疑惑不解。林彦俊明明是看起来最讨厌他的一个人，他本以为他录的视频会只有朱正廷和陈立农而没有他，万万没想到实际却恰恰相反。

林彦俊不答话。尤长靖看着他偏头抿唇的样子，大脑突然被一个想法击中，他轻咳了一声，有些试探地出声问他：“难道你喜欢我吗？”

林彦俊终于抬起了头。尤长靖这才看见他好看的脸上浮现的竟是视死如归的表情，他紧咬着唇，黑色的眼眸里倒映着尤长靖棕色卷毛的身影，眸中神色开始剧烈波动起来。他闭了闭眼，低哑着嗓子，声音有些无力。

“非要这样公开处刑是吗？”  
“要拒绝就赶快吧，你们不是还要排练么。”

嗯？尤长靖被他的话弄得摸不着头脑。为什么要拒绝他，明明自己，也很喜欢他啊。

他摇摇头，跳一步上前抱住他。尤长靖踮起脚，把脑袋搁在他肩上，身体紧紧地蹭进他怀里。

林彦俊本颓丧着身子，被他一抱，下意识地后退一步，右手环住他的腰，把手小心翼翼扶住他柔软的后背，满鼻间全是尤长靖洗发水的蜂蜜甜香味道。他有些不知所措，却又隐隐猜到些什么，屏住呼吸，巨大的喜悦仿佛立刻就要破土而出。

“为什么要拒绝。林彦俊，我也喜欢你呀。”  
他听见尤长靖柔柔的嗓音，裹着一丝笑意，轻轻地响在他的耳边。

“真的吗？”他睁大眼睛，一副不敢相信的样子，把尤长靖拉开了点距离注视着他，看他笑着点头才如梦初醒，控制不住地“哇哦”大喊了一声，喉咙里发出低沉好听的笑音。  
他把他重新狠狠摁入怀里，开心地嗅着他白嫩脖颈间的气息。他甚至托起他的腰，抱着他转起了圈，弄得尤长靖咯咯地在他怀里笑出声。

“你为什么觉得我会拒绝你？明明你一直不理我诶。”窝在他怀里太舒适，尤长靖趴在他宽阔的肩膀上，还是忍不住发出了疑问。实在太奇怪了，一个本以为最讨厌自己的人，竟然说他喜欢自己，他实在想不出缘由。

“因为我见过你拒绝别人。”林彦俊沉默了一会，还是回答了他。  
“有次在教学楼后面的小树林里，我看见你拒绝了一个向你表白的女生。你挂着和平常一样的笑容，却说着残酷的话，那一瞬间我有点恐慌，觉得你也会对我这样。”

“所以我想不如对你冷淡点，让你讨厌我算了，至少你还可以记住我。”林彦俊闷着声音说，把手插进尤长靖的发丝中揉捏。  
“但后来你在食堂很难过的样子，我又觉得自己太差劲了，所以悄悄去图书馆，趁你离开时把笔记给你。”

林彦俊没说的是，尤长靖在图书馆东张西望寻找他的身影时，他躲在书架后面，透过书的摆放缝隙悄悄看他，是棕色的卷毛俏皮地翘上天，抑或是心形的嘴唇微微嘟起，还是他可爱的脚在桌子下暗处轻轻摇晃。他就这样目不转睛看着，看了很久很久。

不止是他的镜头，他的深邃眼眸，也从来只为他聚焦。

尤长靖静静地听着他的解释，心像死结被拧开似的放松，慢慢泛上细密的温暖和愉悦。他如释重负地舒了口气，又轻轻拍打着林彦俊的后背，像是舒缓的安慰。他仰起头，小手抚上他的下颌，长睫微翘，很郑重地对他说：“我不可能拒绝你的。”

“因为你…”他顿了下，似乎找不到什么更好的措辞，干脆用最质朴的话表达他的心意。

“因为你是林彦俊啊。”

林彦俊注视着他，缓缓地笑了，酒窝飞上脸颊，是很开心的那种。他慢慢低下头，听着怀里的人逐渐急促的呼吸，对着他红润的唇，轻轻地吻上去。

窗外开始飘洒起片片雪花，洁白透亮，似乎在为屋里温存的两人拍手叫好，迈起温柔舞步，洋溢着欢快的白色恋歌。

［今后的时间都和我在一起，合二为一。心里占据的那些悲伤，现在都雨过天晴，化作彩虹。我只要有你便好。］

*不得不说的彩蛋：

1.  
某天，陈立农突然想起，之前林彦俊看他们声乐社表演为自己拍了那么多照片，他还没有给他看过呢。他兴奋地偷偷打开林彦俊宝贵的徕卡，把照片翻出来看，结果却发出极度悲愤的嚎叫。

“林彦俊！为什么里面全是尤长靖！”

“我是让你去拍我的，不是拍他的！”

“林彦俊你zè个烂人！”

2.  
某天，林彦俊和尤长靖去参观蜡像馆，尤长靖看着不远处一位抱着篮球的黑人，饱受男友体育常识科普的他立刻认出那是林彦俊最爱的Kobe·Bryant，于是一脸兴奋地跑到他身边摆pose。

“林彦俊，帮我和你idol照张相。”

林彦俊照好，尤长靖兴致勃勃地跑过去看，却被他气到跺脚。  
“你怎么又只拍我啦！我是要合照诶！”

林彦俊却一本正经地指着照片，神情自若地回答他。

“没错啊，你，还有我的idol，都在照片里了。”

\- END -


End file.
